Op reis
by zutaratje
Summary: Katara moet voor 5 maanden naar de Zuidpool op reis. Eerst ziet ze het niet zitten, maar daar komt verandering in dankzij Zuko Agni.


Disclaimer: avatar behoort mij niet toe

_Dit is een steropdracht die ik gemaakt heb voor het derde trim. Hopelijk vindt je het goed._

Katara was niet blij geweest dat ze voor 5 maanden naar de Zuidpool gingen. Haar vader is archeoloog en moet dus af en toe op reis. Deze Zuidpoolexpeditie was een last minute beslissing. Het gesprek met haar ouders over deze reis bleef door haar hoofd spoken.

Het meisje zat nu op het vliegtuig en hoopte dat de 5 maanden snel voorbij zouden gaan.

Katara haalde haar compact disc uit en luisterde naar muziek. Opeens kwam er een jongeman naar haar toe en vroeg of de stoel naast haar nog vrij was. Het meisje knikte. De jongeman ging zitten.

'Mijn naam is Zuko Agni.' zei hij.

Katara zette haar compact disc uit.

'Mijn naam is Katara Tui. Leuk je te ontmoeten.'

De twee twintigers spraken met elkaar en merkten dat ze gelijkenissen hebben: hun vaders zijn beiden archeoloog, ze wonen allebei in Linphea en ze zagen alle twee op tegen de Zuidpoolexpeditie.

Na een tijdje kwam er een meisje naar Katara en Zuko.

'Nee maar, zuzu. Ik wist niet dat je een vriendinnetje had.' het meisje richtte zich vooral naar Zuko.

'Azula, stop met me zuzu te noemen en ja ze is mijn vriendin, maar niet de manier waar jij aan denkt.' beantwoorde de jongeman.

'Wat jij wil, broertje.' Azula trok haar schouders op.

' Ga toch naar Jet.' zei Zuko die nogal geërgerd was.

Azula ging weg toen een jongeman naar haar zwaaide.

'Dus zij is je zus?' vroeg Katara.

'Helaas wel.' zuchtte Zuko.

'In welk team zit je vader?' Katara dacht dat het beter was om van onderwerp te veranderen.

'In het Terrateam.' beantwoorde de jongeman op haar vraag.

'De mijne ook.'

Toen het vliegtuig stilstond konden ze niet vlug genoeg buiten zijn. Wanneer alle bagage was uitgecheckt reden ze met sneeuwscooters naar de verblijfplaatsen. Er stonden 20 houten chaletjes en 2 barakken voor de opgravingwerken.

'En ik die dacht dat we hier als Eskimo's in Eskimohutten zouden moeten leven' Zuko lachte toen Katara dat zei.

'Ik denk niet dat ze ons als neanderthalers zullen behandelen.' zei Zuko nadat zijn gelach was weggestorven.

De avond viel snel en alle families gingen naar de hut waar ze zouden eten. Er stonden verschillende dingen op tafel: apennootjes, biscuitjes, muesli, noordzeekrab, toastjes, rode wijn, water, bier en als dessert was er vanille-ijs.

'Vreemd ik dacht ze vis zouden serveren.' mompelde Katara tegen zichzelf.

Zuko en Katara zaten naast elkaar. Voor iedereen begon te eten gaf "de Viking" een speech. Iroh lijkt op een Viking, maar als je hem kent zou je hem eerder honingbeer noemen dan Viking.

Maanden gingen voorbij en iedere dag verliep hetzelfde. Rond 7 uur staat iedereen op, om 8 uur gaat men ontbijten, rond 9 uur gaan de archeologen aan het werk en blijven hun families in de chalet of doen ze aan groepsactiviteiten. Wanneer het 12 uur is gaan de families eten en rond 19 uur is het avondeten met de archeologen.

'Nog een paar dagen en het is Nieuwjaar.' zei Zuko.

'Ik denk niet dat de kerstman zal komen.' grapte Katara.

In de 4 maanden dat Zuko en Katara alleen maar sneeuw, ijs en chaletjes hadden gezien waren ze beste vrienden geworden. Soms kwam Azula om haar broer te treiteren. Daarom besloten onze vrienden om Azula Agni te choqueren.

Zuko had een weddenschap met Jet gemaakt: volgens Zuko kon Jet Katara niet verleiden.

Natuurlijk nam Jet de weddenschap aan. Zuko zorgde ervoor dat zijn zus dit alles zou zien.

Het meisje heeft dagenlang geen oog dicht gedaan en Jet… Wel, die heeft een blauwtje opgelopen.

Toen de dag aanbrak dat iedereen naar huis mocht kon Katara alleen maar juichen.

Op de luchthaven in Linphea kwamen Zuko en Katara uit het vliegtuig.

'Ik zal je missen Zuko. Na alles wat we hebben gedaan, ben je een echte vriend voor mij geworden.'zei Katara droevig.

Zuko gaf zijn vriendin een kus.

'Ik zal jou ook missen, maar we zullen elkaar nog zien.' zei Zuko na de kus.

Voor een tweede keer was Azula gechoqueerd.


End file.
